The Last Demigods
by lmao234
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has been destroyed. Chiron has smuggled out thirteen demigods and a mortal out of camp during the final battle. It is up to them to restore the demigods to their former glory.
1. Camp Destruction

**Hello guys, this is my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy.**

Camp Destruction

No-one's POV

Percy looked over his shoulder to see Camp Half-Blood explode with a fire so intense it made Percy start sweating, even though he was standing 100 metres back. Percy couldn't believe it. One of the three only places he could call "home" had been destroyed into oblivion. Only he and thirteen others had made it out alive: Thalia, Nico, Pollux, Katie, Annabeth, Pollux, Will, Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Travis, Grover and Rachel.

A few months ago, something happened. Campers disappeared mysteriously and children of minor gods and goddesses, who normally could get out of camp without being hunted, were being frequently attacked by monsters. There were reports of this happening in the other camp too. Demigods who went out on quests never returned. Even the gods didn't know what was happening, so it seemed like their stalkers were wearing invisibility cloaks. Powerful monsters breached the camp boundaries and the gods interrogated every camper, trying to find the traitor. They were unsuccessful, for there were none. This week was the last great battle. Monsters from every direction invaded the camp, surprising the demigods there, taking them out with the element of surprise. The Greek half-bloods put up a fight, but it was over quickly. Luckily Chiron had smuggled then out during the last few minutes. Then camp exploded.

While everyone sat there thinking about the unfortunate events, it was Travis who spoke up.

"So, what should we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Nico thought for a moment. "Maybe we could try to find the other demigods. For all we know they still could be alive."

A few days ago, Rachel predicted the future, with a song. Most of the campers though it was bull, but some believed it. They packed their bags and left. They were right in the end. Connor, Mitchell, Jake Mason, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen and Malcolm were right.

"I guess. They might be." Percy said "But it will be near impossible to find them. They could be anywhere in the USA."

"Anyone got a drachma?" Annabeth said.

"What for, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed "For Isis messaging? Zeus, I cannot believe you are such a Seaweed Brain. I reckon we should ask money from our parents in their luxury penthouse on the Empire State Building."

Percy smirked.

"Shut up you two. Wow, that was freaking awesome! I never said that to anyone before. Let's go people. I guess we got our first mission." Leo said.

They trudged away from the smoking ruin of Camp Half-Blood, buried in their own thoughts. But they couldn't be left alone for long. A snipping sound was heard behind them.

"Oh no." said Grover.

"Damn. Do not tell me that that it what I'm thinking about." Moaned Rachel.

They all turned around, slowly and carefully. And sighed. It was just two dozen giant crabs, their pincers reinforced with steel, read to kill. Leo was first, grabbing a massive hammer from his magic belt. He smashed a crab's shell so hard that it cracked and Piper leapt in stabbing Katoptris deep into the crack. The crab wailed, then turned into powder. Percy charged at the remaining crabs, turning them all over, for the others to stab and he killed several as well. All the others jumped in, and soon the fight was over.

"That was easy!" Travis said.

"That was-" began Annabeth.

"Hey! I gotta game!" Leo interrupted.

Everyone groaned except Travis. They had from experience learnt about Leo's games and weren't desperate to join in.

"Comon everyone! It isn't like the others," Leo explained "In fact I reckon it's epic! It's where the person at the end of the journey who has the most monster kills wins a prize"

"Hey!" Percy paused " Wait, that's not bad. I got four."

"Three!" Pollux said.

"Same!" Shouted Katie.

They then shouted various random numbers, ranging from three to twenty thousand million (Travis).

"I guess if everyone exaggerates then I should be the monster kill recorder." Thalia said.

"Nu-uh! Me!" Travis said.

"No way! Travis is not goi-"

"Yes I wi-"

"No!"

"Me!"

"Wait! If you're arguing then I presume it's me, because I'm the fairest.

"No me!" Thalia said.

"Me!" Travis said.

"That's it! Votes!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Who votes me?"

Eleven hands went up.

"That's decided." Annabeth said.

Thalia and Travis fumed. All in all, when they continued their journey, they were all in better spirits.

**Is it good? Should I discontinue. Pls review.**


	2. The Manhattan Visit

**Ok i have no rights. all rights belong to the R.R.**

**Percy's POV**

With the help of Travis, we managed to hot-wire a luxury coach and Annabeth drove us to Manhattan while we were relaxing on the couches there, or playing on the Xbox, listening to the radio or just chilling out in front of the TV.

"Now this is the life." Leo said.

"Totally! We gotta have this for our demigod team transport" Katie said. "Its still enough to hold the others... that is, if we find them."

"I cannot believe that this has happened!" Thalia said.

"I know, it's like some unknown author controlling us through his writing" Annabeth called out from the driver's seat.

"What a great idea. What should we call him?" I was chillaxin' on the couch sipping some Coke.

"I dunno, how about lmao234?" Travis said.

Pollux opened his mouth to say something but then the coach was blasted 20 metres into the air, then bounced a few times on the pavement, denting the metalwork each time, then lay on the steps of a skyscraper, smoking and battered. The crew clambered out and looked up.**  
**

"Hey, that's the Empire State Building! We are so lucky!" Castor said.

Just then a great, big, golden cannonball flew over the messed up coach, over the crew and exploded right at the entrance of the Empire State Building, making the entrance crumble, caving in the entrance.

"Hey, a great, big, golden cannonball hit the entrance of the Empire State Building and caved in the entrance so that we can't get in. We are so lucky!" Nico said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was-"

"Son't worry about it, man," Nico said "It's just that every time you think you got lucky, it turns unlucky, like the situation we are in right now."

"Hey! I know who those people who threw the cannonballs are. They're-" I said.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain. Everyone knows they're Laistrigonian giants." Annabeth interrupted.

"Yeah, Fish Breath." Thalia laughed.

"I reckon this is the job for me." Piper said "They just need to hear my soothing voice."

And with that she jumped on the scraps of the smoldering coach and called out to them.

"All right giants? Don't you fell dizzy?"she said."Like you're stuck where you're standing and you feel really, really dizzy? And you won't even notice when a whole bunch of demigods charge at you and hack you up?"

"No" One of them blubbered, spinning on the spot. In fact they were all doing that. Piper turned around and winked at the small platoon of half-bloods and they charged. All you could hear were giants being cut up. Nico stayed behind, controlling shadows so that they cut the giants up. At the end of that, Annabeth got out a spreadsheet and wrote this in:

Percy: 10

Annabeth: 8

Thalia: 9

Nico:10

Pollux: 7

Katie: 6

Will: 8

Clarisse: 11

Piper: 8

Leo: 8

Travis:8

Grover: 7

Rachel: 6

**Line Break**

****"What now?" Travis asked.

"This now." Replied Nico.

Nico raised his hands and made them into a fist. He then punched the air, which also turned the rocks into dust and Nico entered the lobby, kicking up the dust.

"Cool!" Clarisse said. "But I can still pown you in the arena, scum!"

"So, do you think I should hot-wire another car when we get out?" Travis said as they entered the dusty lobby.

**H0w did you like that? I have realised that Will is missing out so my next chapter will be dedicated to him.**

**did u like it? please review please**


	3. URGENT MESSAGE

**OK THIS IS URGENT! PLESE ADD YOUR MNAME TO THIS POTITION!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claimownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took yoursteps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth

beauty0102  
AnimeCrazy88  
SugarQuill92  
adurna-reader  
A1o1  
AliceIvyRose  
yumi2482book reader-lover of 3000  
bkaddictjk  
Elizabeth Katherine Black  
AliceIvyRose  
Hotaru_Jaegerjaquez  
LivinginaFairytale2t11  
Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion  
LeeLee Lollipop  
Yinyangempress  
Ann Merrill  
darkangel1235Chrystel  
Malfoy-Potter  
Kirsty92  
NaomithephoenixfromBluestar

lmao234


	4. The Throne Room Treasure

**A.N. Thank you my first reviewer and all those people who have reviewed both my works ( the last demigods and facebook chat time) PJO belongs to rick/**

**but... Thank You AtlantaJackson95, my first reviewer! Oh yeah if any of you have read my my other ff, then please go on my profile page and do the poll if you want HP characters to join the story. I did say this chapter was for Will Solace, so here it is:**

Will's POV

Will was feeling miserable. The group plus him were walking up to the porter, and Annabeth got out some golden card. The porter nodded and we all got in the lift. In the lift some of us tried to create a conversation.

"So, what do you think we should do, you know, after we find the others?" Will said, scratching his forehead **(Hey, that rhymes!).**

"I think that we should just check out Camp Jupiter to see how fine they're doing and weather my half-brother has stopped his addiction for Kool-Aid" **(What is Kool-Aid? I know it's some drink but what is it exactly) **Pollux said, "Otherwise, I have no idea at all."

"Let's just make it up on the way." Leo said, and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

The lift pinged, and the group stepped out of the lift, and stopped dead gawping. What normally was a whole row a golden pillars (designed by Annabeth) stood there like they were ruins, bits and bobs had been blown off.

"My pillars!" cried Annabeth as she ran over to her "precious" pillars and hugged them sobbing. Finally she stopped, turning around with a fierce expression. "Let's go beat up those spacs that did this to my monuments."

She walked on, or more like marched on, leading the group, until they were looking up at the entrance of the throne room. Will was silent, and he could have sworn he saw a speck of something heading towards them. The rest entered, and Will followed.

The throne room, to put it simply, was a mess. The thrones had been tipped over, and the once white marble floor was covered up with dying fires and soot. The gods must have put up a fight, because powder was littered everywhere, almost covering the whole floor. Will saw something yellow and red in the corner of his eye, and the others saw it too, they were walking towards it. Will approached where an old lady was tending the fire. She had amber eyes and she looked quite friendly.

"Lady Hestia," Percy bowed and the rest followed his example "I am honoured."

"No need for that flattery" She said, poking the coals "You want to come hear to find some money to contact your lost . Yes?"

"How did you know?" Annabeth said.

"As I am goddess of the hearth, I do know what happens in people's homes." Hestia replied.

"Of course."

"But, we have much more important stuff to know." She said "As you have realised, Olympus was attacked briefly before you arrived. The gods put up a short struggle and then teleported themselves away, injured. In fact, they were so injured they have entered a... semi-conscious phase, where they are not exactly conscious so it is up to you to save them and restore all of us to our former glory. You see me like this? It is because I like them, had their thrones damaged, so I have become old-looking. I, once again, have become the last Olympian." She let out a laugh, then disappeared, and where there was once a fire lay a backpack. Travis stepped into the hearth to see what exactly was inside the bag. He held it up for inspection.

"Sweet!" Leo gasped, "Loads of golden drachmas and about 1 million American dollars. Epic!"

"Totally!" Travis high-fived him.

Just then, the throne room door exploded and Percy flew back hitting a corner of Hera's throne, and fell down, unconscious.

"Percy!" cried Annabeth.

She ran over to him and made sure that he was O.K. Then the Orthrus pounced. There was no other way to put it. It was massive. It was a dog with two heads and a green tail of a serpent. Foam dribbled out of its mouth. It charged at the group, but Thalia held up Aegis. It wavered for a moment, then leaped over it, knocking Thalia. Clarrise and Leo charged at it, but before Leo could get a hit, its long serpent tail grabbed him and flinged him away. Will got out his bow and loaded twin-shot arrows on it, but couldn't get a clear shot because it was still in battle with Clarisse. Finally, it defeated Clarisse, and knocked her away, only to be cut in half by Nico's shadows. Will let go of his arrows, and each hit a different piece of the monster's body, nailing it to the wall. It was still moving, so Annabeth went over and cut it to ribbons. It turned into dust. Everyone sat there panting, as Percy woke up. He looked around.

"Hey, what happened?" he said.

"We got attacked, duh." Thalia sneered.

He didn't ask for anymore information.

"Well, shouldn't we be contacting the others?" he said, finally.

"Good point. Let's go." Annabeth marched into the middle of the room, and Iris messaged the others. **(I know that normally you have to know where people are to contact them via iris messaging, but this is an exception.)** A rainbow popped up and the fluid video of Mitchell and the others showed up.

"Hey!" shouted Thalia.

Mitchell turned around surprised.

"Wha-? Oh, its you guys."he called the others to come over. "What's up?"

"What's up? Oh you know, the usual." Thalia scowled "Camp got destroyed, and we are on the run. What else? Oh and were in the destroyed throne room of the gods."

"Oh!" Lou Ellen gasped. "We are in Pennsylvania. Meet you in Johnson City."

The rainbow flickered and died.

"Well..." Percy turned around. "I guess that's where we're going."

And he marched out of the throne room.

**How was it? was it good? please comment please**


	5. Note I

**Urgent: Sorry guys I'm taking so long to update. All my files got deleted after I was typing and the laptop turned of because of overheating. annyways, I'm just saying this because I normally update everyday and and I haven't updated any of my works yesterday or today yet but i might make 1 work updated today. **

**Remember, reviews make me work faster.**


	6. Just Stopping In The Woods

**Thank you guys for reviewing my story! Sorry for my slowness which i explained in the last chapter and thank you anon for being my fifth reviewer.**

**anon: Castor is dead and I am using Pollux.**

**Today I have come back from a day long trip and found out that one of my stories has been bloody delted by the fanfiction team. To show them that i don't care and that I AM SO ANGRY IM GONNA START A NEW ONE. SO TAKE THAT, _SNITCH,_ WHO SNITCHED TO THE TEAM_. _OH YEAH IF THEY DELETE MY ACCOUNT OR MY NEW STORY AGAIN, THAT'S THEIR LOSS AND YOU'LL FIND ME IN OTHER FANFICTION WEBSITEs UNDER THE SAME USERNAME. sorry guys i took so long to update. its because the website didn't let me update because apparently their has been a recent infraction from this account.**

**I have had enough about this bullshi* and if this happens again, im moving. Now, lets start this chapter:**

* * *

Clarisse's POV

Clarisse was ready to kick some ass. After so many weeks of getting cooped up in camp, she finally got out only to see camp get destroyed. Perfect. Now she was ready to hunt down that person and kick the crap out of them. What's the point of getting no violence if she was a child of Ares? No point. Exactly. Clarisse, luckily, was getting enough of that. Not a lot, but enough. Currently, she was in some hotwired van listening to heavy-metal from the radio.

"Can we listen to something else?" Annabeth moaned, "This music's giving me a head-ache."

"What type of music, punk?" Clarisse growled.

" I was thinking, classic?" Annabeth suggested.

"Tough, punk."

Annabeth sighed and layed her head on her seat, trying to get to sleep.

"I'm hungry." moaned Travis.

"No problem." Leo said. "Now, what type of amazing food from Chef Leo would you like to have?"

"Pizza!"

"No, I have a craving for tacos." argued Percy.

"No, burgers!" Pollux said, "With a bit of grape squash!"

"No, how about we vote?" said Annabeth.

"Sure!" said Chef Leo, "But how about we pull over to some public clearing so I can create my amazing foods with amazing equipment!"

"Incredible!" Piper said, "Haha, so funny, Leo."

Clarisse pulled over, entering some woods, and the group sat down on the earth and talked. Just plain talk while Leo and his magical amazing bag started making pizza, tacos, burgers and some grape squash.

"Where are we now?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I thought you would never ask!" Annabeth said. "We are in Melondy Hill Forest, about 50 kilometres from our destination."

"Food's up!" interrupted Leo.

There were cries of _mmmss_ when everyone tucked in their food. Most had seconds and soon, every belly was full and filled up with nice, warm food. When everyone finished, they lay back on the ground and went to sleep, feeling warm because of the dying fire next to them.

* * *

Travis' POV

Travis muttered in his sleep. He dreamt about the day camp was destroyed.

_Flashback_

_Travis was driving around camp with a stolen vehiclle from Hephaestus cabin and they were all chasing him. He then ditched the vehicle and stole a engined chariot, and Apollo's kids were now attacking, with some of the angrier Hephaestus kids. Suddenly, a monster emerged from the woods. Travis swerved, and a stray arrow hit it on the head. The next moment passed in a flash. Travis remembered that, then, the Big House exploded, making the arena catch fire. Then, came the final raid._

_"Hurry, child!" said Chiron._

_Travis nodded, and crept through the hedge, joining what was now the official last demigods._

_"You must do what you must, and you must restore our former power up to its former glory." Chiron explained to the group._

_You could now here screams everywhere. Chiron shot them a sad look and returned back to the camp to defend it._

_End of flashback  
_

A hellhound burst through the woods. It saw Travis and leapt at him, and he only had enogh time to draw out his sword before the hellhound landed on it, turning itself into powder. Hellhounds were now coming from everywhere, and Travis fought back with all his might. But there was too many, and soon Travis was overwhelmed. A hellhound leapt at him, knocking his sword away and makiing him fall. Then it bit his ribs and Travis screamed as blood poured out of it...

* * *

**ooh, cliffhanger. Oh yeah this is my final update for the next few days cos om going on this week long trip with my school somewhre and were not aloud to bring in electric items. Oh yeah, review to me if you have had a story deleted too. keep reviewing,pals. sorry these chapters are so short.**


End file.
